TMNT High School Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. I hope you like the story. Though I may finish up 'A Digital Adventure' before I start steadily updating for this story...NO PITCHFORKS!
1. Chapter 1

After all that trouble with Kane, their parents think that the kids going to high school would be a good thing. They've always complained about wanting to be normal teenagers. But when an old enemy comes back, it won't be so simple anymore. RubyOC AnnaOC

P.S. There will be OC deaths, so be warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HIGH SCHOOL?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Raph rubbed his temples, fighting the migraine his eldest daughter's scream had initiated.

"It'll be a good learning experience…" Don coaxed, only interesting Anna.

"You'll make more friends." Angela added.

"And you have no choice anyway!" Amber finished with a smile.

"NOT FAIR!!" Alice pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Dad…I believe you forgot a minor detail…this…" Ruby pointed to her wolf ears.

"And this…" She pointed to her wolf tail.

"There's no uniform, so you can hide them."

'Darn it…'

"BUT-!!"

"You're going and that's that!" Amber cut off her hot-tempered niece.

"We've got you school bags and supplies and schedules. Now off with you!"

They all went to their rooms, and checked through their new things.

Ruby had a dark blue backpack with white straps, with six blue binders, paper, light blue dividers, pencils, pens, a ruler and highlighters.

Gem got a white leather backpack with six gold binders, filled with all the supplies her sister had, but the dividers were white.

Rose got a dark red backpack with black straps with six red binders, the same supplies as her cousins, but black dividers.

Crystal had a grey backpack with grey binders, all the supplies her sister and cousins had, but the dividers were black.

Anna had a purple backpack with white straps and six light purple binders, school supplies galore, the dividers a pure snow-white.

Michael got a dark orange backpack with black straps and six black binders, basic school supplies, though the dividers were a dark orange.

John had an orange backpack with white straps and six white binders, basic school supplies, and orange dividers.

Alice a yellow leather backpack with yellow binders, school supplies, and faint yellow dividers.

Cathy got a dark yellow backpack with dark, yellow/orange binders, school supplies, and yellow dividers.

"Well…maybe it won't be SO bad…it'll give us a chance to act like normal teenagers…" Rose stated, trying to make this seem less like a job but more as an opportunity.

"…I don't care. I still don't want to go." Rose retorted stubbornly.

Anna looked over her schedule, saying, "…I have a senior course for science and technology…"

Alice smiled.

"That's great! You've always been smart!"

"But…you guys won't be there…"

Ruby put a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"We won't always be there for you, but we'll be there when you need us."

She smiled.

"We won't let anything happen to you."

Anna nodded, and everyone started looking through their own schedules. They all had the same lunch, and the same first and sixth periods.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Ruby suggested, and stretched before heading to the showers.

The others thought it over before following her, Rose in the back, still not happy about the arrangement.

When they all settled into their beds, ready to sleep, they all couldn't help but feel nervous about what was to come…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was just a mess of confusion. Alice and Cathy were going through their closet, choosing what clothes to wear, as the others ate breakfast.

"I'm not a morning person…" Rose muttered, eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Dad, this is TORTURE…" Crystal whined.

"…For you…" He smirked, ruffling her light brown hair.

"DAD…"

Ruby looked at her tea gloomily, eyes half closed in thought.

"Sis, I don't WANNA…" Gem whined, nibbling her French toast.

"Neither do I…"

They were eventually shooed away from the table, and went to dress.

Ruby pulled on a light blue tank top and jean shorts, pulling her hair into a ponytail before putting a white bandana over her wolf ears and putting a long sweater that reached her knees on, grabbing her backpack, heading to sit with Uncle Mikey as he watched cartoons.

Gem pulled on a white tank top and jean Capri's, putting her golden hair into two low pig tails. She grabbed a gold hat that looked like it was more for a snow day, with two straps hanging down, rimmed in white, putting it on, and tied a sweater around her waist. She grabbed her backpack, and sat with her sister, watching cartoons.

Rose put on a light red t-shirt with red sleeves, and dark jeans before grabbing her backpack and putting a simple black clip to hold her bangs back before leaning against the wall of the living room, watching the cartoons with a bored, irritated eye.

Crystal was moving quickly, pulling on a white t-shirt with grey sleeves and jeans, pulling her hair into a Japanese bun with two storm grey chopsticks and grabbing her backpack, standing next to her sister calmly.

Anna pulled on a purple t-shirt and light jeans, putting her brown hair into a low ponytail and grabbing her backpack, heading to her father's lab for some more supplies that she believed she'd need.

Michael pulled on a loose dark orange shirt with a white stripe across the chest and baggy beige cargo pants, and grabbed his backpack, plopping down beside his father on the couch.

John pulled on an orange sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans, dragging his backpack to the living room, boredly swinging it on his shoulder as he watched the cartoons, skateboard in hand, Michael's skateboard on his lap.

Alice seemed happy to pull on a yellow tank top that reached mid-thigh, tight jean Capri's underneath, and her sunshine blonde hair pulled into two braids running down her back, tied together, and headed to the living room.

Cathy put on a white tank top and a baggy yellow sweater that went to her stomach, only zipped up halfway, with tight jeans and a white and yellow loose belt. She put a daffodil hair clip to hold back her bangs, and went out to see everyone in the living room except Anna.

"Time to go." Leo called, already at the door to the lair.

Don had made watches for each of them, so they wouldn't look like giant mutant turtles, and another one so that the Battle Shell would look like a mini van.

"I don't WANNA!!"

Raph lifted Rose up and headed to the door, ignoring her struggles.

"You're gonna go and you're gonna like it!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

The others followed sullenly, and were soon on the sidewalk, their father's activating the watches as they piled into the Battle Shell. After turning on the hologram machine, Don started driving towards the high school. Once there, everyone reluctantly piled out, and Rose glared.

"No birthday presents for YOU…"

Raph smirked, and Don drove off. "Damn school…" They headed inside, going to their lockers. They met up to head to first period, and sat down in the front right hand corner of the room. Anna pulled out a binder, filling it with paper and dividers, as her cousin's talked animatedly.

She was used to the noise, easily tuning it out, when other students started filing in. She'd always been shy around new people, and seemed to shrink in her chair as she continued sketching a new invention she'd been thinking of making, labeling the parts and writing notes on the side.

She noticed someone stop in front of her desk, and looked up shyly.

"Who are YOU?" The girl in front of her asked rudely.

"I-I'm a n-new student…" She stuttered out.

She didn't notice some of the conversation behind her slow down, when the girl before her scoffed. The girl was pretty for her age, with platinum blonde hair in large curls, and cold grey eyes.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

The cold, rude tone didn't help Anna keep her voice even.

"J-Just sk-sketching…"

"Give me that!"

The paper was swiped from her desk, and she looked up in surprise at the girl.

"W-Wait!! Y-You c-can't-!"

"This seems pretty hard…got another little geek in this school, I guess…"

The girl smirked.

"And we don't take kindly to geeks…"

She made to rip it, but she stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up into now dark crimson brown eyes, and Rose nearly growled.

"Put-That-DOWN!"

"Who's gonna make me?" The girl challenged.

She suddenly cried out in pain, and Ruby looked up.

"Rose!" She said sharply, seeing her crushing the girl's wrist.

"Just put it down…I'm not a morning person, so don't push me…" Rose warned, and the girl dropped it.

"Good, now scram! I don't wanna see ya picking on my cousin again!"

The girl backed off, and Rose picked up the sketch, and gave it to her cousin.

"You could've beaten her, Anna…"

"I don't believe in violence…" Anna whispered, smoothing out the paper.

"You gotta stand up for yerself…" Rose finished before sitting down, the teacher walking in.

"As you all know, this is Geometry. I'm your teacher, Ms. Robin."

The young teacher wrote her name on the board, and Ruby had to hit Michael and John over the head so they wouldn't whistle.

"Let's start with some simple algebra, since it's only the first day of school…"

She put what looked like a complex problem on the board, and turned to the class.

"Solve this now."

Anna immediately raised her hand, saying, "Th-The answers 'x23'…"

Ms. Robin seemed surprised, and looked at the board, solving it by hand.

"That's right…how'd you figure it out?"

"I-It wasn't v-very d-difficult…" Anna seemed to shrink into her seat as everyone stared at her.

"Very good. Now we'll just review a little for everyone else…"

As the class seemed to drag by, Ruby had to keep her male cousin's awake, while Rose, being discreet, was able to take a couple naps every now and then.

Crystal couldn't, looking alert as all the unfamiliar thoughts screamed in her ears like trumpets, and Gem, Alice, and Cathy listened silently, their minds wandering. Anna was the only one paying close attention, but not to the teacher.

She was finishing the sketch, looking at it with a critical eye. When the class ended, they all stood up, saying goodbye to each other as they headed to their separate classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby walked to her singing class, feeling a bit uncomfortable of the large audience that had assembled itself. She saw the teacher, a middle-aged woman that had the air of a singer, and walked over, adjusting her backpack.

"Well, who's THIS?"

Her dark chocolate caught cold grey, and she looked away, pretending like she hadn't heard the platinum blonde haired girl.

"Excuse me? You shouldn't be so rude!"

"It's rude to yell at someone you don't know…and you introduce yourself by giving your name, not by trying to intimidate anyone…"

Ruby's calm voice probably angered the girl, who only huffed.

"Fine! My name's Aretha!"

"Ruby."

She turned to walk away.

"What's with that geeky girl? Has she been locked in a closet or something?"

Ruby froze, and breathed for a moment before turning to Aretha.

"That's my younger cousin, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop picking on her."

Her eyes hardened, and Aretha seemed to back off slightly. Ruby turned to go to the teacher, and heard that they were doing something like auditions, to see where everyone was at.

'Darn…'

She thought of a song to sing as the others went up, and couldn't help the disapproving glare as the boys whistled at the girl's. When it was her turn, she was reluctant to get on stage, but shook away her mild stage fright, and waited for the music to start before she started singing into the mike:

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat   
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances   
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance   
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance   
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)   
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small   
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance 

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance   
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)   
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

She felt relieved at the applauds, and went backstage, so the next person could sing.

'I don't wanna do THAT again…'

"Was that you singing? Or nails on a chalkboard?"

Ruby tensed, and tried to shrug off the comment.

"No, that was just your thoughts."

Ruby got a cup of water, sipping calmly, when her ears perked slightly. She side stepped Aretha as she tried to grab her, and put the cup down before saying, "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to fight right now. Come back later, and there may be a spot for you."

She turned to leave, hearing the teacher call, before the bell rang.

'Well…the next period shouldn't be SO bad…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose walked into her third period class with a bored expression, but cursed her parents.

'They gave me a DANCE class!! I'll kill them!! I swear!!'

"Well, if it isn't the tomboy!"

She growled at the girl, not bothering to stop, and walked up to the teacher. They all had to use used leotards, since they didn't have their own, and Rose cursed her parents even more.

As she sat against the wall, in a plain red leotard, Aretha walked up in a fancy black leotard with a silver stripe.

"Didn't think you'd look like a girl, tomboy."

"Didn't think you'd be so stupid, but here we are."

The teacher called them, and they started with simple dance steps. When the teacher asked them to take some time to make their own routines, Rose walked off on her own as Aretha joined her goons.

She just sat down, remembering the dance routine she'd done for Andy so long ago.

'Why'd he and Ben have to go and meet their distant relatives? They won't be back 'til Spring Break…'

She snapped out of her thoughts when the teacher called her to do her routine, probably because she guessed Rose didn't have one.

'Ha! I'll show her…'

She started off slowly, but once she started speeding up, putting more complex moves in, everyone stared wide-eyed. When she stopped, she smirked haughtily at Aretha and turned to the teacher.

"That was unbelievable! You have talent! You can sit down, now."

"Thanks."

She just waited for the others to finish, and changed out of the leotard before the bell rang.

'Ha! I showed her!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat down in the lunchroom, taking out their bento box's. Gem seemed happy to finally be at lunch, and opened it, grabbing her chopsticks. She put some sushi in her mouth, looking happy.

Sushi had always been her favorite, and they didn't have it as often as anyone might think.

"What's that? Raw fish?"

Gem turned, looking up innocently at Aretha.

"Sushi has raw fish…so yeah, I guess it is…"

"That's disgusting!"

Gem looked slightly hurt at the tone, when Aretha knocked her bento box off the table, the food falling everywhere.

"Hey!"

The hurt tone in Gem's voice pushed her sister and cousin over the edge. Ruby and Rose stood up, turning to Aretha and her goons.

"You pick on my sister, and you mess with me!" Ruby growled, anger radiated off of her.

"You go near my family, and you mess with ME!" Rose added, looking just as angry.

"You don't scare me."

Rose lifted Aretha up by the collar, looking menacing.

"You DON'T wanna mess with me, got it? So back off!!"

She dropped the girl roughly before grabbing her bento box and sliding it over to Gem.

"Rose…"

"It's no prob…I'm not hungry…"

Gem looked up at her cousin appreciatively, and Ruby gave her a thankful look.

'This is a crappy first day so far…wonder how it'll end…'


	3. Chapter 3

It was FINALLY the end of the day, and everyone was heading out front, ready leave.

"Oh! I forgot my math book! I'll be right back!"

Anna ran off, leaving her cousin's surprised. She went quickly to her locker, opening it with a snap, and pulled out her math book. When she had just walked out the front door, a familiar voice made her freeze and shrink.

"Hey, geek!"

She turned to see Aretha and her goons, Beatrice and Cathleen. Anna backed off, hugging her math book to her chest.

"A-Aretha!! S-Sorry, b-but m-my family's w-waiting…"

"But you're going to be hanging out with us."

Aretha pushed the poor girl over, and she fell into the mud.

"Awww…is the baby gonna cry?"

Anna tried to force down the tears, and made sure the book was fine.

"Aren't ya gonna fight back?"

"I-I don't b-believe in v-violence…"

"Too bad…that'll make this even easier…"

A kick to her stomach made Anna choke, and a slap across the face made her fall into the mud again.

"HEY!!!"

Aretha turned and got a fist in the face, compliments of a pissed off Rose. Ruby ran up, helping Anna out of the mud and helping clean off her backpack.

"You okay?"

"…I-I guess…"

Rose punched Aretha again, and only backed off when Anna told her to.

"R-Rose, st-stop! I-It's okay! I-I'm f-fine!"

Rose growled at Aretha, giving the girl one more punch before turning around and heading to her cousin.

"Ya'll okay?"

Anna nodded, and Rose sighed.

'If only I'd gotten here sooner…'

They headed to the Battle Shell, and Don immediately came out to check on his daughter, who was covered in mud, a bruise forming across her cheek where she'd been slapped.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Everything's fine…I took care of it…" Rose assured, throwing her stuff in the back.

Anna had been limping slightly, she'd hurt her ankle from being pushed, and Rose helped her in.

'What happened?'

They drove home, and Rose and Ruby helped Anna to the lab. Don followed them, and shooed his two nieces away. Raph looked at Rose sternly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing bad…" She answered simply, walking into the dojo.

'Well, SHE'S not talking…'

"Ruby!"

Ruby stopped short, turning to look up at her hot-tempered uncle.

"What happened? Why's Anna so beat up?"

"Well…"

She sped through the whole story about Aretha and her goons, and how they had started picking on Anna.

"And then Rose ran up and BOOM!! Right in the face!! Aretha's gonna have a couple nice shiners and bruises to sport for a few weeks! She deserves it, picking on everybody for no reason!!"

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and looked back to see her father.

"B-But…um…I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

She ran off, and both brothers shared a glance.

"Where's Don?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna winced as her father touched the new-formed bruise on her cheek, her eyes downcast.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Nothing…"

He tried to make eye contact, but she kept avoiding it.

"Anna."

He tried to use a demanding tone, but it didn't come out that way.

"Daddy…"

He softened, pulling his daughter onto his lap.

"I just want to know what's hurting you, sweetheart…you know you're important to me, right?"

She nodded, her head on his shoulder.

"You're my little miracle…and I don't want you to get hurt…"

She smiled up at him softly.

"I know…but…it hurts to say…"

He nodded.

"I understand…you can tell me when you're ready…"

"…You're the best dad in the world…I don't care what anybody says…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raph and Leo had finally squeezed information from each child, they were trying to compile it for Don, knowing he'd want to know.

Amber walked in, and asked, "What's up?"

"…Anna got beat up at school today…"

"…Oh HELL no!!"

"Amber!!"

Leo grabbed her, stopping her from going on a rampage. Don came into the living room with Anna, and Amber and Rachelle fussed over her.

"Are you okay?" Rachelle asked, worried, seeing the bruise on her cheek.

Leo and Raph talked with Don, who seemed to get pissed.

"They picked on her because she's SMARTER?! What's this world become?! Why I oughtta-!!"

"Calm down!!"

"Don't freak on us, bro!!" Mikey added in, Angela at Anna's side.

"I-I'm fine! R-Really!"

Anna broke away from them, and Rose shook her head.

"I don't see why anyone would pick on her…if they do, Madame Fist will have a nice meeting with their face."

Leo turned to Raph.

"Definitely YOUR daughter…"

"I know…"

"What about the sweep?" Ruby questioned, looking up at her father.

"You guys aren't coming. Only on weekends. You've got school tomorrow, remember?"

"B-But…"

She gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"I wanna go…"

"Hun…"

He seemed to be breaking, but Amber came in.

"You guys need to get ready for school tomorrow. Now shoo!!"

They all left in disappointment, and Anna got the sketch she'd been making that whole day.

"Dad, I have a new invention…it's only a sketch, really…"

Don took it, looking it over.

"You've got a talent for drawing, sweetheart…this is very detailed…"

She smiled shyly, and followed him into the lab. Rose watched them pass by as she sat in front of the TV.

'…Will I be able to protect her?'


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey and Angela walked into the principal's office, and Angela looked sternly at her sons.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamato, I presume?"

Angela nodded at the elderly principal, glaring lightly at her sons.

"What have my boys done now?"

Angela hit Mikey over the head before he could congratulate his sons.

"They nearly set fire to one of the school buildings."

"…What?"

She glared at the boys.

"We saw them with burning sticks near a wall covered in posters, and we went to find their cousin trying to stop them."

'Good ol' Ruby…'

"The posters were for the Talent Show we're having in a couple weeks."

"None of them ever told US about that…"

She glared at them, and Mikey groaned.

"YOU KNEW?!"

"No!! Of course not!!"

She glared.

"…Okay, I did…but I don't WANNA go!!!"

Angela sighed.

"What can the boys do to make up for any damage?"

"They could help with things backstage. They'll need to come in every day after school."

"Of course!"

"BUT-!!!"

"I'll have none of that! You nearly burn something down, you pay the consequences!!"

The boys shut their mouths, and Angela turned to the principal.

"If there's anything my husband or brother-in-laws could do to help…"

"It's greatly appreciated, Mrs. Hamato."

"BUT-!!!!"

"Mikey."

She had that 'Do you WANT to sleep on the couch?' tone, and he shut his mouth.

"I'll tell them, and we'll come after school tomorrow."

After the goodbyes, they left, three of the four moping, and headed home.

"You can't make the others do it…"

"Amber."

"Well…you can't make Raph do it!" Mikey retorted desperately.

"Sapphire."

"…You're evil…"

"Only when our sons lie and/or try to burn down their school…"

Mikey pouted, and they were soon walking in the lair. Angela met up with the woman and went to talk in private, as Mikey told his brother's their fate.

"…I'm not doing that…"

"…She's evil…She'll find a way…"

The kids were on the couch, enjoying a good kung fu movie with Splinter, when Leo stood behind Ruby. Ruby looked up at him innocently.

"Yeah, dad?"

"You guys never told us about a Talent Show…"

Surprise flashed in her dark eyes, being replaced by guilt.

"We knew if you knew, then you'd make us enter, and we don't want to…"

"Well, if THAT'S all…"

She looked at him hopefully, along with her sister and cousins.

"You're ALL going to participate."

They all groaned, and Gem looked at him with the puppy-dog eyes, a trick she'd always performed best.

"B-But I don't HAVE a talent, daddy…and I wanted to tell you…"

He seemed to crack, saying, "Well…if you don't really have a talent, I suppose you don't have to…"

Alice and Cathy smiled, high-fiving each other, as Gem smiled and Anna returned her eyes to her homework, smiling softly. Rose growled, nearly breaking the pencil she was holding as she tried to do her homework, Anna beside her, probably helping her cousin out.

"WHY?" Ruby whined.

"Since when do YOU whine?" Don questioned.

"When my father's going to make me sing in front of my whole SCHOOL!!"

"I'd BETTER not be going onto that stage and dancing!!" Rose threatened, looking murderous.

"Well, you ARE!!" Raph countered.

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!"

"I AM NOT!!!"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP?!"

They both turned to look at Sapphire, who seemed pissed.

"If I hear you two shout ONE MORE TIME…"

Raph pointed childishly.

"She started it!!!"

"YOU started it!!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!!!"

Both father and daughter stared at her in fear, and Sapphire rubbed her temples.

"Rose, you're going to this stupid Talent Show thing…"

"BUT-!"

Sapphire's glare cut her daughter off, and then turned to Raph.

"And you WILL help out!"

"Bu-!"

He stopped, thinking better of it, and nodded.

"Good, now I'll go meditate. Come on, Crystal."

Her daughter followed her, and they both left.

"Stupid Talent Show…stupid posters…stupid school…" Rose muttered, looking miffed.

"We'll have to deal with it…" Ruby answered, still looking unhappy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO TRIED TO BURN DOWN A SCHOOL BUILDING!!!" Amber's voice echoed through the halls as she yelled at Michael and John.

"They're dead…" Alice stated, looking back at the magazine she was sharing with Cathy.

Mikey sat down, asking, "How'd we end up being ruled by them?"

"They are more mature and wise, as well as responsible…this place would fall apart without them…"

"…We were fine before…"

"There was still Amber, and she held you four together…and I was more active…"

Leo nodded at Splinter's response.

"She HAS helped us out…"

"Dad…"

Don looked to his daughter.

"Can you check my homework?"

He nodded, looking it over.

"They're all right…good job, sweetheart…"

She smiled, putting it away as the movie ended. Rose went to the bedroom, putting her stuff on her unmade bed before starting her homework. Ruby just went to the dojo, starting to practice her katas, katana flashing in the light.

"You REALLY don't want to do it, do you?"

She stopped, glancing at her father.

"Yes…"

"Why not? You know you have a great singing voice…"

"I just don't want to…"

She went back to her katas, but Leo moved in front of her, taking the swords out of her hands.

"Ruby…"

"I just can't!"

He sighed, putting the swords down before hugging his daughter.

"Why can't you?"

She buried her face in his neck, mumbling something.

"What was that, hun?"

She looked up enough to show her eyes, mumbling something louder.

"I still can't understand…"

"I'm scared!!"

He blinked.

"Scared of what?"

"…I just…I don't like being seen like that…in front of so many people…and I can't hide…"

"Hun…you don't need to hide…"

"Then why do you always tell us to?"

'It's finally come to bite me in the ass…'

"Because that's when we're looking for people who are evil…but no one at your school is like that, so it's okay…"

"…Okay…"

He smiled.

"Good, now try to calm Rose down. She might bite someone's head off."

Ruby nodded, smiling, and hugged him tight before going to find her cousin.

'NOW we just have to worry about that Talent Show…'

Leo sighed before picking up the twin katana, sheathing them.

'She's more like me than I'd like…If only she'd see how beautiful she is…inside and out…'


	5. Chapter 5

"WHY are we here?" Alice whined, following her family into the theater.

"We're not suffering alone!!" Mikey, Michael, and John retorted at the same time.

"…Babies…"

Gem seemed happy enough, jumping up and down, and eventually nearly ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" She said as she moved out of the way.

"Get out of my way, dumbass!"

Aretha's slicing tone made Gem wince. Gem was pushed while still off balance, and fell on her behind.

"OW!!"

"Hey!! You DON'T push my sister!!" Ruby snarled, stepping forward.

"Ruby."

Leo's commanding tone made her stop short, but her deadly glare didn't waver. She turned to her sister, helping her up tenderly.

"Awww…daddy's little girl…"

"Back off!!" Ruby warned.

"Why? Scared to hit me in case your dad gets mad at you?"

"I SAID BACK OFF!!!"

Before anybody else could move, Ruby had delivered a powerful punch, making the girl fly into a wall.

"RUBY!"

The surprise and disappointment in Leo's voice snapped Ruby out of her rage. She looked guilty, but she hid it stubbornly.

"She deserved it…" She muttered, turning away and heading to the stage, Gem following close behind.

Rose looked after her wide-eyed.

"Since when does SHE snap?!"

"I don't know…" Raph answered truthfully before everyone followed the sisters.

They were set to work, most of them blaming the boys and Mikey for having caused it all, as Ruby and Rose signed up and went through what they'd do.

After a couple hours, they were allowed to head home again, but they didn't make it before Rose stopped short, feeling something was wrong. She looked around, hands behind her head, and moved into an alley inconspicuously.

She jumped to the rooftops, running as fast as she could, following her gut, which led her to an alley further off from the others, to her relief, with a couple guys and a group of what appeared to be ninja.

'Oh well…doesn't matter to me…'

She pulled out her sai, glad she'd brought them, and set her backpack down before jumping over the edge, landing on at least three ninja.

"Think you're tough, ne?"

She back flipped off when someone swung at her with a katana.

"Gotta do better than that!"

She blocked a few strikes, lashing out herself as the men ran off, and back flipped away.

"Sorry, boys! Gotta run!"

She disappeared like the ninja she'd been trained to be, and smirked at the looks of confusion on the boy's faces.

'Losers…some ninja THEY are…oh well…it's not like I'll ever see them again…'

Boy, was SHE wrong…


	6. Chapter 6

"WEEKEND!!! SALVATION!!!"

Rose seemed a little TOO eager for days off…

"I'm going out!!"

"Whoa there!!!"

Raph blocked the door.

"Out to do what?"

"…Stuff…"

His eyes narrowed.

"That's what I'd tell Mastah Splintah when I wanted to beat thugs…"

"I'm not!! I swear!!"

She saw the disbelieving look, and tried the puppy-dog pout.

"Really…I just wanna…go for a walk…"

"…Fine…"

"Yes!! You're the best dad EVER!!"

She hugged him before running out, and Crystal, listening to a radio nearby, said, "Bad move, dad…"

"Why?"

"She's gonna go try to find this group of ninja she fought with a few days ago and fight again."

Raph was out the door faster than Mikey could say 'Turtle Wax'…

Rose had found the group again, and they ganged up on her. She fought them off pretty well, taking down quite a few before she got a nasty cut on her outer thigh and forearm.

'Shit!'

"You fight well in Ninjitsu…"

"So I've noticed." She retorted sharply, looking around for an escape.

"We have a…proposition for you…"

She glared.

"Join our clan…the Foot…"

'Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?'

"And if I refuse?"

She had that hint of defiance, of rebellion in her tone, and a Foot ninja grabbed her by her injured arm, trying to look threatening.

"This is an offer you can not refuse…"

She didn't lower her gaze or back down, much to the Foot ninja's surprise.

Instead, she smirked.

"It's gonna take a lot more than THAT to scare me…once someone's broken and put together again, they're harder to break a second time…"

With a snap, the Foot ninja flew away as her left hook struck home on his cheek.

'THAT'LL leave a nice bruise…'

Before they converged on her again, a yell bounced off the damp walls, making her hope rise.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YA GOONS!!!"

'Dad!! Oh shit…I'm in trouble now…'

She saw his shadow jump down, sai flashing in the sparse light, and Rose shot up, grabbing both her stained sai, ignoring the fact that it was now her own blood smeared on the metal, for she knew that fact would make her sick. She slashed at a few that came near her, when a dart hit her in the neck.

'No! No…'

She felt her knees buckle, and fell on her injured arm and leg, wincing lethargically at the burning pain. She felt the blood start pooling around her, staining her skin crimson, when she saw her father above her, though the sounds of fighting continued.

'The others must've come…'

Raph pulled out the dart carefully before lifting her up bridal style, and glared at the gashes on her limbs.

"Hun, what were you THINKING?"

She would've retorted, but it felt like her whole body was unresponsive.

"Oh, yeah…paralysis poison…"

She would've glared if she could, but he was already up on the rooftops, and she saw Don had come as well as Mikey.

"Come on, guys!"

As they headed back, Rose had that feeling that she'd get a REAL stern lecture…with LOTS of yelling…


	7. Chapter 7

As Don stitched up her gashes, Rose tried not to make eye contact with her glaring father.

"What were you THINKING?!"

"I was just walking to Aunt April and Uncle Casey's place when I saw those guys picking on a kid from my school…I didn't want 'em to get hurt TOO bad…"

"Crystal told me you were looking for those ninja."

"…I was thinking about it…but I knew I wouldn't…I promised I wouldn't…"

She looked up warily.

"I have my sense of honor…just as much as Ruby…"

"…And you've gotta good sense of justice to boot…"

He ruffled her hair, making her smile with relief.

"Yeah…that too…"

She giggled, pushing his hands away with her good hand.

Don smiled, saying, "I'm done here. But these stitches won't be coming out for quite a few weeks…"

Rose nodded, used to such injuries by now, and moved carefully to the living room couch. Ruby looked up from her seat, a book on Japanese swords that her father had owned in her lap.

"You feeling okay?"

"It's nothing…just a couple scratches…" Rose assured, glad that her uncle had covered the stitches with bandages.

She sat down, and Crystal seemed to glare at her.

"Rose…"

'Don't you dare!! I don't want them to worry…'

The two sisters talked through their thoughts more often than people thought, but only for private things.

'…Fine…'

It was obvious Crystal wasn't happy about it, but she wasn't going to argue.

"Y-You sure?"

Anna's worried voice brought Rose from her mental conversation, and she nodded nonchalantly.

"Doesn't even hurt."

A poke to her thigh made her wince, cutting off a cry of pain.

"MICHAEL!! JOHN!! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!"

She shot up, angry, as the two boys ran off, screaming and laughing like maniacs.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LOUSY LITTLE COWARDS!!!"

As she chased them, ignoring her wounds, Ruby went back to her book, only glancing up when Michael and John screamed.

Anna tinkered absentmindedly with her invention, starting and glancing up whenever the yelling got too loud.

Crystal put on her earphones, completely tuning them out.

Gem looked worried, until Alice and Cathy dragged her into a video game.

Leo, Mikey, Amber, Sapphire, Rachelle, and Angela walked in on this sight, and Mikey saved his sons, though Rose glared at him, threatening to break their game systems and get them in their sleep, cursing and shouting so much Raph finally came out.

He picked her up, and plopped her down on the couch.

"DAD…" She whined, glaring.

"What did they do?"

"They poked my thigh!"

He looked at her like she was crazy, before she pointed at her bandage.

"…MIKEY!!!"

"WHAT?!"

After Raph explained, with much yelling, what they did, Angela punished the boys and smacked Mikey upside the head.

"I thought it was only a scratch…" Ruby stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes before returning them to her book.

"Don't start with me!!"

Raph pushed his daughter back onto the couch easily with one hand.

"Guys, don't provoke her. She's not allowed to move around a lot."

"She just RAN after Mikey and John." Gem stated distractedly, still playing the video game.

"Well, she SHOULDN'T have."

Raph gave his eldest daughter a stern look, and she smiled sheepishly. Amber sat in an armchair near Rose, and sighed.

"Rose…did these guys really say they're the Foot?"

Rose nodded, looking dead serious.

"Awww shell…"

Amber sighed in frustration, and looked at Leo worriedly.

"We need to talk with you guys…" Leo started hesitantly, and Amber seemed to understand his decision immediately.

"Yeah…so turn off the game…"

"But we're at the last boss!!" Alice and Cathy whined, and Mikey nearly joined in when Amber glared.

"Turn-It-Off!!!"

They obeyed rapidly, sitting attentively, and Amber smiled.

"Good…now that THAT'S done…"

She looked seriously at all of them, and Ruby lowered her book, lowering Anna's invention, making the quiet girl snap to attention.

"Have we ever told you all about our teens?"

"No…" Ruby answered truthfully.

"When these guys were your age…"

Amber gestured to the turtles.

"I was only two years older. We didn't know anybody topside, because of their mutations and my…childhood…When we first met April, we expected her reaction to scream and nearly faint…When we befriended her, it was a big surprise…that's the night the Foot attacked…"

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she remembered it all, as if she was reliving it again.

"I was a bit more stern, I guess…with a bad temper…but I guess I was a kid sometimes…but I didn't like human interaction…it was just the way I was…I had gone in my room to change for some training, maybe a run topside, when I heard the door was busted down. Splinter was outside, so I checked…"

She closed her eyes.

"They took him…and beat me senseless…I hardly remember when they finally came back and found me…We stayed at April's, and I woke up to Raph storming off…He had a temper as bad as his daughter…"

She smiled softly.

"I thought he'd just cool off…nothing major…so I started watching cartoons with Mikey and Donnie…mind, my mind was somewhere else, when April came back…I went to check on him…he'd been gone a while…and I found some Foot ninja about to throw his unconscious body through a window…"

Her hands clenched as she remembered the rage, the anger that had fueled her body at that moment.

"We fought…I threw a few through the window…and went down with Raph…Then those idiots chopped up the floor and the floor caved…I was only able to save Don and Mikey from falling too hard…they were the closest…"

She seemed guilty.

"We were outnumbered…and their leader hit a vital spot…"

A hand went right above her chest, and Amber started, looking with surprise at Gem's matching jade eyes.

"Is that why your lungs always hurt, mommy?"

She nodded slightly.

"But its fine…the attacks hardly hit anymore…"

She smiled impishly.

"Actually, that's when we first met Casey! He saved our butts that time! …Though it was the only time…"

She muttered the last part, and Raph smirked.

"I'll tell him that little comment…"

"You do that…anyway…we escaped to the farmhouse…it was…dirty…not nice, that's better…we fixed it up afterwards, though…I must've been out for a while, 'cause Mikey here practically jumped me in relief! Don was relieved, but he was fixing the truck with Casey at the time…Leo was sleeping on a chair, watching over Raph…he still hadn't woken up…I knew if I woke him he'd be embarrassed, so I just covered him with a blanket and went off to do my own thing…"

She looked tired.

"I was on the roof when I heard them yelling about Raph waking up…I practically shot down…I helped him up…I would've scolded him, but I was just so relieved…"

She looked at the ceiling.

"They trained…but I'd stay behind…thinking…thinking of all of the memories I didn't want to remember…when Leo came back from meditation and said Splinter was alive…I had to be sure…we went out into the forest…at night…not my most favorite setting…"

She seemed so lost in her own thoughts…it was all the old emotions were playing across her face again…

"When we saw him again…it hurt…I was glad, but…it brought all my memories back…I eventually told them…After that, we went to get Splinter back…we weren't about to give up…when we got back to our old lair, I gathered my weapons and they found April's old boss's son…he said there was pizza…you can tell how that went…"

She sighed.

"The Foot tried to ambush us…but the sewers are our home terf…they ran out into the streets…We beat 'em down…and ended up on a rooftop…that's when he came…"

She looked guarded, angry…scared…

"The Shredder…Splinter called him Oroku Saki…I don't even know very well why he was trying to kill us…but he tried…Splinter accidentally dropped him into a garbage truck, which Casey so graciously started up, so we thought he was gone…well…not really…"

She smiled sheepishly.

"He came back…and then he was crushed by a building…after all that, we thought the Foot was disbanded…guess we were wrong again…"

"So…you're telling me that I got beat up by a group of ninja that used to be lead by this weird guy? …Weird…"

Rose looked befuddled, like she didn't know how to react.

"…So…who's the new leader?" Ruby questioned, her mind racing.

"We have no idea…"

"But it's dangerous for you guys to go out alone…or even in a group…we'll have to watch you guys…"

"We're not babies!!" John retorted to his father's statement.

Rose looked a bit confused.

"Do I have to go to school?"

"No…but no training, either…"

"…Darn…"

No one noticed Anna's worried look as she stared dejectedly at her inventions.

'Who'll protect me from Aretha now…?'


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was BORED…she had absolutely NOTHING to do! She'd played every video game, read every magazine, threw shuriken, kunai, senbon…and she was STILL bored!!

She was on the couch, bored, when she felt a sick feeling in her stomach, she knew something was wrong.

'Anna…'

She crept out silently, glad no one noticed, and went topside, going onto the rooftops before heading towards the school. She followed her gut, something she knew never led her astray, and found Aretha. Her blood boiled as she saw the girl hold up Anna's favorite book, something she only let people touch if they begged.

They threw it around, ripping it up and smearing the pages, as a couple girls held Anna back, and they'd sometimes take time to punch the poor girl, or slap her.

'Oh…HELL…no!!'

She jumped down into the shadows, and was glad she'd brought some projectile weapons. She was also glad Casey had given her a mask that looked like a white tiger, which covered her face, and pulled it on with a pair of gloves and made sure no skin was showing before jumping in.

It felt good punching them up, keeping them away. When the last girl ran off, she saw the curious look from her cousin, and refrained from revealing herself.

"Wh-Why?"

"It was nothing…try not to get into any more trouble…"

She tried to change her voice, making it lighter, more airy, something not known for her voice. She disappeared like the ninja she was trained to be, and she thought she saw Anna's eyes follow her, but the girl just grabbed her book, trying to clean it off, and went to find her cousins.

Rose sighed, looking up at the sky.

'Better head back…'

As she did just that, she noticed another fight, thugs beating on a grown man in an alley, and remembered her father's stories of being the Nightwatcher.

'It felt good helping people…even if they didn't know I was good…'

She jumped down, and it felt good to beat the thugs up, and the man ran off in relief.

'Maybe I could make up a little hero identity…no…that sounded like Uncle Mikey…'

She went home, and changed quickly. She stayed in her room, holding the mask up.

'A name…a name-a name-a name…let's see…howa 'bout… 'The Night Cat'? Nah…stupid… 'The Shadow'? …Better… 'Shadow Cat'…Perfect…'

She smiled slightly, happy with herself, when she heard the front door open. She hid the mask, and went outside, the pain in her leg becoming more apparent.

'Great! …Hope I didn't mess anything up…'

She sat on the couch as the kids poured in, the 'Fearsome Four' running to the Wii like it was their only lifeline. Ruby plopped down beside her, probably tired from something, before grabbing a book.

Gem went to the kitchen, coming out with a Popsicle, as Anna sat down on a chair, pulling out her laptop before she started tinkering. Rose was worried, because no one was worried or suspicious about Anna, whom, Rose noted, moved slower, and seemed to wrap an arm absentmindedly around her stomach.

Rose sat back, sifting through everyone's thoughts, but a large grin broke out on her face as she read Ruby's. She couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"Ruby and Jason, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-OWW!!!"

She rubbed the back of her head, pouting at Ruby's glare.

"WHAT were you saying?" Leo questioned, coming out of the dojo.

Before Rose could repeat her song, Ruby covered her mouth.

"Nothing!! She's just being stupid!!"

"…Aren't you being a little defensive?"

"NO!!"

Ruby's hasty reply made Leo quirk an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

Rose removed Ruby's hand.

"RUBY'S IN LOOOOVE!!"

"ROSE!!!"

Ruby smacked her cousin upside the head again, when she saw that her sister and other cousins were staring at her. The silence made her blush.

"What?"

"…YAY!!"

Gem tackled her sister, knocking her over the back of the couch.

"It's great that you found someone you like!! You deserve it!!"

"Gem-."

"Don't you think so, Crystal?"

"If anybody deserves it, it's Ruby." Crystal answered simply.

"Gem."

"Yeah?"

Gem smiled at her sister innocently.

"Can you get off?"

"Oh! Sure!!"

After Ruby stood up, dusting herself off, she noticed the disapproving look from her father.

"What?"

"You know what I've said about boys…"

"Dad, it's not like I can control it! And I'm not stupid!"

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"You know how dangerous it is…"

"I know!! I'm the RESPONSIBLE one, not the retard!!"

Rose seemed a bit guilty about having brought it up, and almost stood up when her father held her down.

"They both need to let off some steam…"

Rose didn't really like the idea, but was able to keep her mouth shut.

"I never said that-!"

"Then stop worrying!!"

"You know I can't!!"

"Why? I'm not a little girl anymore!! I'm a strong, independent woman that doesn't need to be babied!!"

Amber, sitting nearby, remembered thinking those words herself, a long time ago…before she'd gotten pregnant and all of this had started.

"Leo…"

"That's enough!! You're not going to go topside for a week!!"

"MAKE ME!!"

Ruby was out the door before anyone could blink, and Amber sighed.

"You push things too far, Leo…she's a teenager…she's bound to get crushes…"

"…Not her…"

Amber smiled slightly.

"Every girl…I had a crush on YOU at seventeen…she's just not used to it…and you know all she's ever really wanted is your approval…"

Leo seemed guilty.

"Just let her cool off…"

Rose seemed worried, and glanced at the usually loud cousins that were now in stunned silence.

'Ruby…'

Rose snuck out as the adults started talking, and soon found her cousin talking with a boy on the sidewalk, looking embarrassed and blushing crimson.

'That must be Jason…'

Rose hid, listening to the conversation.

"Got in a fight with your dad? Strange…"

Jason was a bit taller than Ruby, with dark brown hair and blue/green eyes. He had a strange bruise on his cheek, Rose felt like she knew from where, but he seemed nice enough.

"Yeah…it's not something I'm used to…"

Ruby would hardly make eye contact, her dark chocolate eyes a bit innocent and naïve.

'Sometimes…she needs someone to watch out for her…'

"Well…I've actually gotta tell you something…"

Jason seemed…guilty about something, and that was NEVER good.

"What?"

He looked around, as if to make sure they were alone, before his face turned serious.

"You need to run. Now."

"Jason-?"

"They want to use you as bait! Move!"

Ruby's face was confused, but his serious, worried face made her move back.

"How do you…?"

The guilt came back.

"They're using me to get to you…"

"Who?" Ruby demanded.

Rose already knew the answer.

'The Foot…'

The next moment, the pair was surrounded, and Rose felt panic grip her heart.

'No!!'

Rose jumped down, ignoring her stitches pointedly as she landed on a few ninja.

"Stay away from my cousin!!" She warned with a snarl, back flipping out if reach.

"Rose!!"

Ruby looked surprised, but snapped back into ninja mode. She delivered a sharp punch to a ninja to her right, her elbow smacking into one's stomach behind her, and she flipped over them, kicking one in the face. Jason looked surprised, when a ninja got a punch on Ruby, making her stagger slightly.

"You didn't even suspect he was one of us!! How blind you are!"

"O-One of you…?"

It hit Rose like a mallet.

'Jason was that ninja that threatened me to join…the one I hit with a left hook…'

The guilt on Jason's face made Ruby pause, tears threatening to overflow.

"Y-You were planning this…"

"I'm so sorry-."

"But you still did it!!"

Her voice rang off the walls.

"I told you EVERYTHING, and THIS is what happens?!"

Rose moved beside her cousin, glaring at the Foot, daring them to attack.

"Ruby…"

"…Let's just go…"

Ruby probably felt horrible, so Rose didn't push it, just nodded. She took out a couple smoke pellets, and smiled softly.

"Hold your breath…"

Ruby nodded as Rose threw them down, and both disappeared in the smoke like shadows.

'I'm sorry…'

Rose looked at her cousin sympathetically, seeing the silent tears.

'I'm so sorry…'


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby sat on her bed dejectedly, cheeks tear stained and eyes glazed over in sadness and thought. The door was firmly locked, and no one could get in.

She hugged her knees to her chest, and felt a weight on her heart that she'd never wanted.

Flashback:

"Hey, babe. Wanna go out?"

She glanced at the jock emotionlessly, before continuing on her walk to her locker.

"No."

"Hey!"

The boy grabbed her arm roughly, and she glared icily.

"You don't know who you're messing with." He warned.

"YOU don't know who you're messing with." She retorted coldly.

He pushed her against the wall, and she fought down her instincts to attack. She didn't want to reveal herself.

"A smartass, huh? But that won't get you outta this."

"Well DUH…"

She even rolled her eyes for emphasis, giggling on the inside.

"Why you-!!"

He raised his fist, but she didn't even flinch, only watched it with blank eyes.

"Hey!!"

Both turned to see Jason, looking angry.

"Picking on a girl, Chad? How low are you gonna sink?"

The jock, apparently Chad, released her, and advanced on Jason.

'…Stupid move…'

With an impressive snap, Chad was knocked off his feet, and she smirked slightly.

"Just because I don't always fight back doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Good one."

She blushed a light pink as she saw the laughing smile on Jason's face.

"Oh…thanks…"

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"How's it been? Ya know…a rough day?"

She giggled, sitting under the tree in the back of the school.

"It was okay…"

She involuntarily leaned against him, and he chuckled.

"Rose giving you trouble?"

"As always…"

"…How's Anna?"

"I think she's okay…I'm worried about her…she doesn't fight back…even when she knows she should…"

"She doesn't like violence…I guess she doesn't like the thought of hurting people…"

"…I suppose…"

"…I've seen her, actually…she's a sweet girl…"

"Yeah…she's shy, but she's the best…she lets people copy her homework and study her notes…she's the smartest person I know…"

"…Yeah…what would you do…if someone liked her?"

Ruby looked into the distance.

"…I'm not sure…I'd probably inspect the guy…make sure he wouldn't hurt her…after that, I'd trust her judgment…"

Jason smiled.

"Well…actually, I know a guy that likes her…he's a good person, but he's just as shy…"

"Figures…who is he?"

"His name's David…I think he sits behind her in most of her classes…his way of showing he likes people…"

"I'll tell her, then…maybe she'll work up the courage to talk to him…"

"…Maybe…"

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"Ruby, I think…I think I like someone…"

Ruby smiled encouragingly at her shy cousin.

"That's great, Anna! Who?"

"A boy in my classes…David, I think…but I'm sure he's not interested…"

Ruby shook her head slightly, chuckling.

"Don't think like that 'til you make sure…that's what you always tell us…"

Anna nodded slightly, smiling.

"O-Okay! I need to see him anyway…I promised I'd tutor him a little…"

"Go have fun." Ruby encouraged, and watched her cousin practically skip off.

"Things are going well, I see…"

Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, Jason…I think they might get together…though they might not tell anyone…"

"That's what I expect…"

He seemed preoccupied, like his mind was somewhere else. Worry was written on his face, and she quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"Jason? What's wrong?"

He seemed to snap out of it, and smiled.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

End Flashback:

'Stupid-Stupid-Stupid!! How could I have been so STUPID!?!' She berated herself, glaring at the wall.

'But…I can't help but feel that…I really enjoyed those moments…'

She sighed.

'I guess…I really DO love him…'

She heard a knock on the door, but ignored it.

'…Why is my heart always fighting against my head? Why can't everything be simple? Why can't it be okay to like him…'

Her hands fisted.

'Because he's one of the Foot…and they're after Rose…'

A thought made her jolt.

'And I told him about my family…well…not all of them…'

Flashback:

"Rose is a pain sometimes…always fighting me…always running out on her own and yelling…she's violent as hell! Not to say she isn't understanding sometimes…but it's not often…"

"I remember another girl I saw…Anna, I think it was? She seemed nice…"

Ruby smiled at Jason.

"Yeah…she's the nicest person I know…I don't remember the last time she thought only of herself…"

She sighed.

"It's just too bad she's so shy…and Aretha isn't helping…"

"Yeah…she's really something…"

Ruby laughed slightly.

"Yeah…she actually picked on Rose one time…MAN, I bet she wished she hadn't!"

She always felt secure with him, like she knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

End Flashback:

The door started opening, and Ruby immediately knew someone had picked the lock.

"Ruby…"

"Ohayo, father." She replied coldly, not moving.

"Hun…I'm sorry…"

She seemed a bit surprised, not used to him apologizing to her.

"I shouldn't have gotten into 'Overprotective Dad' mode…I didn't mean to…"

She loosened her arms, looking genuinely surprised.

"I didn't think you'd run out like that…"

He sat next to her on the bed, trying to make eye contact that she was hesitant to return

"…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled back…I'm supposed to be the leader…"

Her eyes became downcast.

"And I'm not doing a very good job…I guess I don't have good enough judgment…"

Leo smiled comfortingly, pulling her onto his lap in a hug.

"Sometimes…you've gotta follow your heart rather than your head…"

She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing.

"Sometimes, your heart knows best…especially when it comes to stuff like that…"

"Dad…"

She looked up at him.

"You're not gonna try and give me 'The Talk', are you?"

"Do you think I should?"

"…No."

"Well…I guess it'll be for a rainy day…"

"Or never?" She asked hopefully.

"…I don't think so…"

"Awww…"

"What's got you so down, anyway?"

"…Nothing really…just thinking…"

'…Will he tell? …I don't think so…Do I really love him?'

She really thought about it, feeling safe in her father's arms.

'…Yes…Yes, I do…'


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was standing on a rooftop, wearing her white tiger mask over her face. She was wearing a tight black tank top and tight black pants, a loose belt hanging off her waist, filled with projectile weapons. She wore high heeled black boots, and had forearm guards and black gloves, black claws attached to the end of each finger.

She'd been doing this for a couple weeks, watching over the city. She'd already gotten her name out, scaring the crap out of thugs. She chuckled when she saw a group of thugs going into an alley, dragging someone behind them.

'Another night full of fun…'

She jumped down through the shadows, and grinned, making her voice light and airy.

"Hey, boys. Having fun?"

They turned in shock, and froze.

"Sh-Shadow Cat!!"

"Right! Now are you gonna back off or do you want a beating?"

She didn't look like she usually did. She wasn't threatening them with her body language, but with her words. They ran off, and she smiled at the poor boy left behind.

"You okay?"

The ten year old nodded.

"Want me to help you home?"

He nodded, looking innocent, and she lifted him up bridal style. As she ran, following his directions, just through the shadows, she felt something had happened, a looming cloud that made her negative.

After dropping the boy off safely, she headed to her secret hideaway, changed into baggy cargo pants and t-shirt before hiding the outfit and heading home.

When she came in, her cousins were playing 'War', the cards flying as Michael lost…probably for the tenth time…

"Hey, Rose…" Ruby greeted, reading her book, but she didn't seem to even take in what she was reading.

Rose sat down next to the phone, and sighed. She stretched, feeling her muscles relax, and turned on the TV. As her favorite TV show, Naruto, came on, she sat back contently, and smiled.

"YES!! CHIDORI HIS BUTT!!" She cheered Kakashi on as he fought Zabuza Mamochi on the bridge at the Land of Waves, and her cousin immediately came to join her.

When the phone rang, Rose glared, but picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Hamato residence?" She heard an unfamiliar, teary voice on the other end.

"Yes."

"I'm Andy and Ben's grandmother…I have terrible news…"

She got a lump in her throat, and everyone stared at her in worry.

"Wh-What is it?"

"…Andy and Ben were walking to get some groceries…they were attacked by a mysterious group…Andy protected Ben…"

Rose felt that dread smack into her.

"…He was killed…Ben's in a coma…"

Rose felt the tears burn her eyes, struggling to get free.

"Wh-What…?"

"…I know this seems like a bit much…but Ben said something before he went unconscious…something about a foot…or something along those lines…"

Rose felt her air rush out of her lungs like she'd been struck, and her family could already see the tears glistening in her eyes.

'No…the Foot…they…'

"I'm sorry for your loss…Ben will most likely go back up when he awakes…I'm sorry…"

With short goodbyes, Rose put down the phone, and Raph watched her worriedly.

"A-Andy…and B-Ben…th-they were attacked…v-visiting their relatives…A-Andy's…"

She tried to fight the tears.

"A-Andy's dead…and B-Ben's in a c-coma…"

Gem's face fell, and Ruby went to comfort her. Rose stood up, and Raph nearly stood up as well.

"I-I…I need to go out…"

She left quickly, not caring that her show was still on.

"Rose…"

Raph sighed, and Anna stood up.

"I'll go help her…" She offered, grabbing her metal Bo staff before heading out after her cousin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a shadow watched his screens, seeing a young fifteen year old girl with brown hair and brown, gold tinted eyes come out of an alleyway, he chuckled.

"She's the weak link in the chain…of all her family, she's the most defenseless…"

He smirked.

"Not to say she's not beautiful…she'll make a good slave…for more than one purpose…but it'll be perfect to bait those fools…"

He watched the screens, seeing the other fifteen year old girl with midnight black hair and crimson brown eyes sitting on the edge of a rooftop, and smiled sadistically.

"She's caused me much trouble…it'll be good to give her some back…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was sitting on the ledge, looking at the city with heart-broken eyes.

'Why? Why Andy? What had he done to them? Nothing…it was MY fault…'

She glared at the shadows.

'I'll kill 'em!! I don't CARE what happens!! They killed my heart…my life…I can't entrust my heart to anyone anymore…or they'll get hurt…'

She sighed, closing her eyes so the tears wouldn't overflow.

'I have to be a loner…I have to protect my family…'

She perked slightly when she heard steps behind her, and turned slightly. Her eyes hardened, showing pure scorn.

"You…"

"It's us again, princess…" A Foot ninja joked, but his laugh was cut short when she stood.

"You…you ASSHOLES killed him!! I'll kill you!!!"

All she saw was red, and a single phrase crossed everyone's minds.

'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.'

She pulled out her sai, rage making her charge like a savage bull, and the Foot, though outnumbering her, had to fight back hard. When she felt sure that she'd reopen her wounds, a metal staff smacked into a few ninja.

"Anna!!"

Anna stayed back, only blocking blows, when a ninja knocked her off her feet.

"ANNA!!!"

With the force of a tsunami, Rose smashed into the ninja, making him fly into a wall.

"You okay?"

Anna nodded, getting up, when a dark chuckle made them freeze, a sense of dark danger looming over them as they turned. The man they saw was tall, covered in metal armor, with a plate covering the lower half of his face.

Rose built up her courage.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Shredder…"

Anna's heart skipped a beat as she hid slightly behind her cousin.

"I-I thought…o-our parents told us you were dead…"

"That's what I wanted."

Rose glared, gripping her sai tighter.

"If our parents can beat ya, then so can we!"

She would've charged, but Anna seemed so small…

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Mainly revenge…but that can wait…"

"Wait for what?" Rose questioned warily.

"…Her…"

Rose's heart skipped a beat when he pointed his metal-clawed hand at her shy cousin…


	11. Chapter 11

"Stay AWAY from my cousin!!!" Rose growled, seeing red when Anna grabbed her arm.

"Rose, don't! My dad told me he's a master of Ninjitsu! He won't be easy to fight!"

"I don't care!! I'll kill 'em!!"

Rose was too far gone in her anger to see the worry cross her cousin's face, and rushed in.

"You're a fool…"

He dodged her rush easily, smacking her away easily. She nearly flew off the building, but with cat-like reflexes she'd trained to obtain, she twisted in the air, landing on her feet at the very edge.

She pulled out a handful of shuriken, one between each finger, and threw them before running in right after them, sai at the ready. She was hit away again, but she just refused to stay down, Anna looking on worriedly.

"Rose…Rose, stop…stop…"

Rose was smacked to the ground, a throbbing pain in her thigh where the spikes on his hands had reopened her wound. She growled as she tried to stand again, only succeeding in sitting up.

'MAN I'm tired…but I can't give up…'

She was regretting going on that Shadow Cat patrol AND the one with her cousins, but she couldn't dwell on that. He moved closer, and she raised a sai offensively, but it was knocked out of her hands before he grabbed her still stitched up forearm.

He twisted it hard, and she swore she heard the stitches snap as the wound reopened, staining her arm and skin crimson. She bit her lip, forcing down the cry of pain that threatened to make her explode. Anna would've run to her aid if a Foot Elite didn't grab her, holding her hands behind her.

"ROSE!!"

"I-I'm fine…" Rose ground out, biting her lip so hard it bled, giving her a metallic taste in her mouth.

She nearly threw up not only the contents of her stomach, but also the scream that she was sure would pierce everyone's ears like an arrow. With her free hand, she maneuvered slightly to grab the Shell Cell her father was SURE she'd need.

'Thanks a bunch, dad!!'

As she pressed the emergency button, she could've sworn that she heard him chuckle. She glared up at him, trying to hide the pain.

"You're a strong one…"

He twisted her arm so hard she was sure it would snap, but she only bit her lip harder.

"But you can't take too much…"

"How would YOU know?" She questioned hotly, grabbing her other sai and lashing out at him.

It cut his arm slightly, and she heard a distinct snap before she let out the cry of pain she'd held in for so long.

It echoed off the walls and rooftops, showing all her pain, her heartache…

Anna used her power to knock away the Foot Elite with her Bo staff, and raced to her cousin's side as she was kicked roughly in the chest, landing flat on her back, pain written on her face as her broken arm twitched.

"ROSE!!"

She checked her arm carefully, worry written on her face.

"Calm down…I know it hurts…"

Anna carefully repositioned her arm, making it straight, flinching at the small cry of pain her cousin accidentally let out. She tried to ignore the blood, already feeling faint.

'I can't faint now…Rose needs me…'

"What are you going to do? Attack me?"

She flinched at his voice, and pulled Rose closer.

"St-Stay away!!"

She grabbed her Bo staff, the tip sharpening to a point, and held it up defensively.

"You know you won't fight…"

She looked defensive, but the effort it took to stay conscious was evident.

"Leave them alone!!"

Everything seemed to freeze as a double-bladed sword was placed against his neck, angry jade eyes showing surprise.

"Amber…it's been a long time…"

"Not long enough…" She growled, pressing the blade down slightly harder.

"Aunt Amber…"

Anna felt her senses slip away, and fell over.

"A-Anna…" Rose muttered weakly, the pain becoming too much…she fell unconscious as well…

Both woke up to different surroundings…one, to her family hovering over her, looking worried, with pain throbbing through her every muscle…the other…the other woke up to a dark prison…all alone…


	12. Chapter 12

Rose groaned, attempting to rub her eyes, but one arm stung like burning hot needles in her skin, and the other was heavy from exhaustion.

"Dad…?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Wh-What happened?"

She yawned, looking around.

'Someone's missing…'

"Where's Anna? Fixing the toaster again?"

She smiled slightly, but it vanished when she saw their faces fall.

"What? Where is she? Did she get hurt?"

She sat up, ignoring their worried exclamations and the pain in her body.

"Where is she?! Tell me!!"

She glared at all of them, and Sapphire sighed.

"Settle down…I'll tell you…"

Rose nodded, taking a few calming breaths.

"Look…she was…kidnapped…"

"…WHAT!?!"

She looked ready to jump off the couch and face the devil himself, but Raph held her down.

"I'LL KILL 'EM!!! I SWEAR!!"

"Calm down!!!"

Crystal tried to soothe, but with Rose's savage temper rising to such a height, it was dangerous to get within striking range.

"Rose…"

Ruby rubbed her temples, and sighed, stepping forward.

"Ruby." Amber warned.

There was a crack, and everyone looked at Ruby like she was crazy, but Rose just seemed surprised.

"Control your temper for once!" Ruby snapped.

"If we're gonna go get Anna, we need to work as a team. Are you gonna come, or stay here threatening the ceiling?"

Rose seemed to snap out of it, and nodded.

"Let's go…"

She got up, shrugging off help as she put her sai at her belt.

"You're too injured to go!" Raph snapped, attempting to pull Rose back down.

"Actually…"

Don had that look like he had an idea he wanted to test, and everyone waiting for him to continue.

"I have a new formula…it's meant to heal bones and tissue ten times faster…actually…Anna made it…she wanted to heal your injuries earlier…"

Rose nodded guiltily.

'I should've tried harder…instead, I blacked out…'

The pain on her uncle's face made her heart clench in pain, and she moved over, hugging him.

NO ONE remembered the last time she'd been that comforting, so everyone looked surprised, even Don.

"I'm so sorry…I should've tried harder…fought harder…I didn't want anyone to get hurt…"

She felt tears start burning her eyes.

"But that's all I seem to do…hurt people…even my own family…I'm so sorry…"

Don slowly hugged back.

"It's okay…I forgive you…now come on…we need to get that formula in you before we start planning…"

She nodded, smiling, and he led her into the lab. He grabbed a syringe, filling it with a liquid as Rose sat down, ready for the injection…well…not really…

She had an unnatural fear of needles, though she hid it rather well, though, of course, Don and Anna know of it.

"This won't take long…hold out your cast…"

She did so hesitantly, and closed her eyes.

"Make it quick…"

Don nodded, and inserted the needle. She hissed slightly in pain, but stayed still otherwise, and Don pulled out the needle.

"Just stay still until it's healed." Don advised, and she nodded, heading to the couch.

She sat down among her family, and they started the conversation on how to get Anna back.

'We're coming, Anna…we're coming…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna shivered, the damp prison cell feeling cold as ice. The dripping water reminded her of her cousins blood, which was drying on her hands and clothes, and would feel faint and sick.

She hugged her knees to her chest, trying to calm down, and tried to think of happy moments.

'David…'

Flashback:

"Hey…" Anna greeted shyly, smiling.

"Hey…how've you been?"

David smiled, his dark blue eyes twinkling. He pushed back his shaggy dark red hair, and Anna nearly lost herself in her thoughts.

"G-Good…I've managed to avoid Aretha for a while…"

"Yeah…I don't know why anybody likes her…"

Anna looked at the ground shyly.

"W-Would you like to go out sometime…?"

She looked up at his blushing face in surprise, before smiling shyly.

"S-Sure…that would be…n-nice…"

He smiled, though he was still blushing crimson.

"Great! I'll see you at seven?"

End Flashback:

Flashback:

"Th-The movie was…great…" Anna commented as they walked out of the theater, having just watched 'Heart Everlasting', not to mention 'Shrek the Third'.

"Yeah…"

He smiled sheepishly.

"I preferred 'Shrek the Third', actually…"

Anna smiled.

"It was well made…"

David stopped, seeming uncomfortable and self conscious.

"David?" She questioned innocently.

He smiled uneasily.

"There's one thing I've wanted to do for so long…"

She looked up questioningly, innocently, trying to find out what he meant, when she felt his lips on her own.

She blushed darkly, but she couldn't help that she relaxed, kissing him back.

"I love you…" He breathed into her ear.

She smiled.

"I love you, too…"

End Flashback:

Anna was snapped from her thoughts by footsteps, and seemed a bit peeved that nothing around her was made of metal.

'He probably knows what I can do…so he made sure I couldn't escape so easily…'

Some Foot ninja walked by, though they thought it fun to taunt her.

"Not so great NOW, are ya? Especially without your cousin here to protect you."

She seemed to shrink, feeling helpless and sad, as another used his sword to make a ringing sound against the bars.

'Sword…metal blade…'

She raised her hand slightly, and the blade jerked to a halt. With a swift flick of the wrist, it cut through the weak hinges, and she bent it through the bars, making a Bo staff out of familiarity.

She threw the staff, hitting them both out cold, and brought it back before slipping out, trying to stay unnoticed. But that didn't work out, since some Foot Elite surrounded her. She held her new weapon defensively, trying to determine their moves, and blocked some strikes from a katana before another Bo staff hit her in the back, knocking her off balance.

Before she found her center again, someone smacked the metal staff from her hands and kicked her to the ground. She groaned in pain before she was roughly pulled to her feet again by her arm, someone holding her wrists before they started dragging her down the hall.

'Where are they taking me now?'

She never voiced the question, for fear of being punished for being talkative, but resisted slightly. They pulled her into a large room, like an office, covered with antiques and weapons from Japan.

"Master Shredder, she tried to escape." One of the Foot Elite reported, pulling her forward.

There was dark chuckle before the Shredder replied.

"I expected her to try something…I was wondering when she'd try to escape…"

He motioned for them to move closer, and he stood up from his large, high-backed chair. His fingers stroked her cheek, and she moved away from the contact.

"She's a smart one…but submissive…"

His hand moved to grab her neck, as if to strangle her, and fear entered her eyes, making her back down.

"It's interesting…"

His grip loosened, and nearly ventured to her chest when a spark of temper flared in her eyes, and she fought a hand free, stopping his hand with her power, thanks to the metal armor.

"Don't."

She could almost see the sly smirk on his face…it was definitely in his voice.

"Well, a temper…I don't think I've had the pleasure of seeing it…"

"When my dad comes, you'll have more to worry about." She retorted sharply, sounding sure of herself.

"You really believe they'll come to save you…"

He chuckled.

"Why would they want to save the weak link in the chain? It's foolish."

"Family does that for family…" She muttered, trying to defend her hope.

"They'll leave you here…and you'll be my new toy…"

"No." She said stubbornly, glad she could finally work up her courage.

A backhand slap and two gashes on her cheeks showed that probably wasn't the answer he wanted to hear…

"That's not your choice anymore…" He replied coldly, and the Foot Elite pulled her back.

'Where are they?'

There was a crashing sound, and heads snapped up to the large window overhead, and a sai flew down, smacking into the ground between them.

'Who's sai…?'

"I'm back for round 2, tin-head! Ready for a butt-kicking?!"

Rose jumped down with a swift front flip, and used her other sai to slash them away, grabbing her cousin and moving her out of the way.

"You okay?"

Rose looked worriedly at the two bruising cuts on her cousin's cheek.

"Y-Yeah…"

Rose glared at the man behind her, and Anna brought her cousin's thrown sai to her.

"Thanks."

She glanced at the window, seeing three shadows.

'Essence of surprise…'

She charged at the Elites first, getting behind them and hitting pressure points in the back of their necks.

"How'd you heal so fast?"

Rose smirked, stretching her now healed arm.

"Let's just say it's good to have a genius for a cousin."

Two shadows jumped down, and Rose's smirk grew.

"What? You know you've lost…"

"What would make you think that?"

"Me."

Ruby's twin katana were at his throat, and she looked deadly serious.

"You've been messing with my family for FAR too long…"

Jason, standing behind her, nodded, and Anna looked confused.

'Jason? Did he apologize? Is he on our side now?'

Leo jumped down, and glared at the enemy.

"It's OVER, Shredder…for good…"

With a flash of metal and the spurt of blood, the body hit the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Finally…"

Rose smiled as the rest of the family found their way in. Don and Rachelle were relieved that Anna was okay, hugging her in turn, Don checking on the bruising gashes on her face.

"I'm fine…at least…I'm fine now…"

She smiled truthfully.

'I don't know what I would do without any of them…'

Epilogue:

Ten years…ten years since they fought the Shredder…ten years since they fought Kane…ten long years…

Ruby smiled. She lifted up her seven year old daughter as her husband cuddled their three year old son.

She smiled, saying, "This place is getting a bit crowded, don't you think, Jason?"

He nodded.

"I don't mind…"

She smiled when a little five year old boy ran in, Anna following her, carrying a two year old little girl.

"David, could you hold Angel?"

David smiled, taking the baby and giving his wife a kiss.

"Why not?"

She blushed, lifting up the boy.

"Where's Aunt Rose? She promised to show me a special weapon!!"

"I'm right here, squirt."

Rose smiled comfortingly at the kids, and stretched. She had retired from being the Shadow Cat a few years ago, and was a rather laid back, temperamental adult.

Michael and John were the 'fun' uncles, too irresponsible to settle down, as well as Alice and Cathy.

Gem and Ben had gotten together, and had two twins, a boy and a girl.

Crystal was as much a loner as her sister, often seen listening to music or reading brail.

Anna was a college professor and inventor, and was now tinkering in the lab with her father. With their parents aging, they didn't go out on patrols anymore, and had gone into a depression a few years ago when Master Splinter had passed on peacefully in his sleep.

The adults still spread wisdom and comfort, but the twenty-five year olds seldom needed it anymore.

'We still have adventures…'

Ruby smiled, tickling her children.

'They're just different than the ones we used to have…'

She looked around, absorbing every detail of her home.

'I'll never forget them, though…I'll treasure those memories forever…I can't help but love them…'


End file.
